


A Potions Fiasco

by wonderussam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Bonding, Fuck Or Die, HP: EWE, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snape Lives, Unsafe Sex, because of the circumstances, smut begins in the 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderussam/pseuds/wonderussam
Summary: Somebody sabotages Harry's potion in Snape's potion's class and it explodes. Now Harry is bonded to Severus Snape against his will. Will Snape destroy Harry Potter, or will they learn to get along?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sweating slightly, leaning over his boiling cauldron. His companions Ron and Hermione were also slaving away at their potions. Ron’s was a muddy brown color and was letting off a foul smell not unlike burning hair. Hermione’s potion was considerably better off and was the pale purple color specified on the board. And Harry's… well. It wasn’t as pale as Hermione’s, but it was acceptable.

Harry moved away from his cauldron and began to slice up his gnarled roots. When he wasn’t looking, a small vial of a pink potion levitated above his cauldron and poured itself in. Focusing on slicing the roots evenly, he did not notice his potion turn a violent red color and begin to boil rapidly. Without looking at his cauldron, Harry tipped his ingredients inside.

The resulting explosion was instantaneous. Harry screamed as the boiling fluid burned his skin, coughing as it went into his open mouth. His eyes watered to flush out the invading fluid and he fell off the bench onto the floor. The younger Slytherins were snickering at him, and Ron and Hermione were staring at him with concern.

Professor Snape swept up the aisle and grabbed Harry's arm. A shock not unlike static electricity ran through them both as Snape pulled Harry to his feet. He waved his wand and vanished the potion from Harry's body, leaving the small amount still left in the cauldron behind.

Snape sneered down at Harry, then turned away and stalked to the front of the classroom. He waved his wand, extinguishing all of the cauldrons and vanishing the potions inside. He turned to face the class and said, “you are dismissed.”

The class, which had frozen to watch Snape, immediately sprang into action. Cloaks rustled as bags were filled hastily, students shoving their texts and supplies away. Harry moved gingerly to grab his supplies, wincing as his burns stretched. 

Snape drawled, “except for you, Potter. You stay behind.”

Harry froze. His friends glanced pityingly at him as they drew their bags over their shoulders. Hermione whispered, “are you alright?”

Harry shook his head. The burns were beginning to blister already. Hermione frowned, pulling her heavy book bag over her shoulder. The classroom emptied and the trio stayed behind. Snape raised an eyebrow and said, “Granger, Weasley. I believe that I only informed Mr. Potter to stay.”

“But-” Ron said, drawing closer to Harry.

“It’s alright, Ron. I’ll catch up with you later.” Harry said, voice hoarse.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other then nodded. They slowly walked out of the classroom, leaving Harry alone with Snape. Snape scowled at Harry.

“What imbecilic mistake did you make to cause the Impotentia Coeundi potion to explode, Potter?”

“I didn’t-”

“Do not lie to me, Potter,” Snape sneered, crossing his arms.

“I’m not!” Harry said, glaring obstinately into Snape’s obsidian eyes. Snape’s brows furrowed and his lip curled.

“I’m not, _sir._ ” Snape drawled.

Harry bit back his retort and whimpered. His burns were paining him quite a bit. Snape turned around, scooped up a vial of Harry's botched potion then called out over his shoulder, “follow me, Potter.” He swept out of the room. Harry followed hands clenched on his robes.

Harry trailed behind Snape, following him through the dungeons and into his office. Harry stood there as Snape rummaged through his potions cupboard. He grabbed two potions, one that was a white cream and the other a dark brown liquid, and shoved them at Harry.

“Drink this one then rub the on your burns, Potter. It wouldn’t do to have you collapse, would it?”

Harry chugged down the brown potion, grimacing at the foul taste. He set the empty bottle down onto the desk with a soft clink. Twisting off the lid of the burn cream, Harry's moaned as the cream soothed his burns. After a few minutes of rubbing in the cream, all the marks of Harry’s accident disappeared.

Snape had sat down during this and examined the vial of Harry's potion. He scrawled down some notes on a bit of loose parchment as he cast spell after spell on it. Harry stood there, shuffling his feet slightly, waiting for his professor to address him. He was starting to feel strangely warm.

Finally, Snape looked up. He said, “tell me, Potter, how is it that an illegal bonding potion came to be mixed with your…efforts?”

“Bonding potion?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter.”

“I don't know, sir. I was following the instructions on the board and then my cauldron exploded.”

Snape surveyed his student cooly. He noticed Potter’s flush and the beads of sweat that began to run down his scarred forehead.

“Did you ingest any of the potion?”

“I think so. Why, am I poisoned?”

“Perhaps.”

A scowl crossed Harry's face. He waited for Snape to elaborate, standing there in silence for a few moments. Finally, Harry said, “well, sir, what do I have to do?”

“Have a seat.”

Snape pointed his wand beyond Harry and conjured a hard straight-backed wooden chair. Harry sat on it slowly, wishing for one of Dumbledore’s chintz armchairs. To his horror, he felt his cock stirring in his jeans. He crossed his arms on his lap, covering it up the best he could.

“I do not know what the full effect of having the two potions mixed will be. You have obviously begun to feel it’s effects.”

Harry’s flush darkened and he shifted in his seat, staring down at the floor. He wanted nothing more than to be able to leave and take care of his problem. He did not want to be stuck in an office with Snape. Even if some strange new part of him was starting to scream at him to go closer, touch his hated professor.

“Now, Mr. Potter, you must know that bonding potions are used to establish a connection between people. It is a way of ensuring that a couple remains faithful to one another. This one was outlawed because it was more coercive.”

Harry just stared at the floor. Bonding potions? Coercion? He could barely keep himself from throwing himself at his teacher, much less follow Snape's explanation. When he realized that Snape was waiting for a response he nodded. Snape continued.

“This potion made the one who ingested it submissive to the next person who touched them. To be brief, it would compel them to be obedient to their new master, making it very difficult for them to disobey. Do you know what that means, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes lifted and he glared straight at Snape, hate filling his eyes. He pushed away his body’s desire to be touched, leaning back in his chair to distance himself from his professor. He said, “that’s what that weird feeling was then? Me bonding to you?”

“That’s right.”

“Then how do we remove it?”

“It is a bonding potion, boy. It cannot be removed.”

Harry shook his head. This was not possible. He hated Snape, he couldn’t be bound to him. His body did not agree, treacherously making Harry lean in closer to Snape.

“What about the other potion then?” Harry asked, “won’t that have changed it?”

Snape hesitated. He said, “I believe that the effects may have been combined, yes. Based on your rather obvious physical reaction, you feel compelled to sleep with me.”

Harry looked down. “Like I’d ever want to sleep with you.”

“I can assure you that the feeling is mutual. But your body must be screaming for it. Is that so, Mr. Potter?”

Harry nodded slowly, not daring to speak. Snape continued, “the incomplete version of the potion you brewed makes it so, if you don’t have sex within four hours, your heart stops. And it has to be with me because of the bond. So,” Snape stood up, towering over Harry, “get undressed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's head shot up and he stared incredulously at his professor. His hands jerked instinctively to the buttons of his robes and he had to force his hands away. He said, “no fucking way.”

Snape glowered at him. “Language, Mr. Potter. I’ve kept you alive for the past seventeen years,” he said, “I am not about to stop now because of Gryffindor foolishness.”

“There’s got to be a different way. Isn’t there an antidote or something?”

“There is.” Snape acknowledged, “but it takes a full week to brew. I do not have any on hand.”

Harry exhaled loudly and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. God fucking damn it. He did not want to die, but it was Snape! Snape! The greasy bat of the dungeons, the man who got his parents killed. But also the man who repented, who made it possible to defeat Voldemort. The one who almost died for Harry in the Shrieking Shack.

“What do I have to do?” Asked Harry.

“Like I said, Potter, get undressed.”

“Here?”

Snape rolled his eyes and flicked his wand. A four poster bed with emerald sheets appeared in the center of the room. Harry gulped and obeyed, fingers stumbling over his buttons.

The skin of Harry's quidditch toned chest was revealed as the buttons came undone. When he finished, Harry stood up and pulled his robes off over his head. He was clad only in Dudley’s graying old underwear. Harry held the robe in front of him like a shield, hiding his lower body from view.

“Pants too, Potter. Then get on the bed.”

Harry bit his lip, hesitating. Was he really going to do this? He dropped his robe on the floor and pulled off his pants. Yes, yes he was. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, once more hiding his semi-hard erection with his arms.

Snape swept out from behind his desk, robes flapping out behind him. He loomed over Harry, causing him to shrink back until he was lying on the bed, hands crossed over his lap.

“Turn over and get on your hands and knees.”

Harry hated how his body was compelled to obey, turning over almost against his will. Soon Harry was kneeling on the bed, arse exposed. Snape surveyed Harry’s nude form, watching him shiver slightly in the chilly dungeon air. He flicked his wand and a vial came flying towards him. Spreading the oil over his fingers, Snape slicked them up.

“Have you done this before, Potter?”

Harry twisted around to look at his professor. He shook his head slowly.

“A pity.” Snape sneered, “this will be a bit uncomfortable then. Do try to keep silent.”

Snape pushed his long index finger into Harry's tight pucker. It sunk in slowly, body fighting to keep the invasion out, and when it was finally seated Snape begun to twist it around. Soon, he pulled out.

Harry sighed in relief. It did not hurt exactly, but it was highly uncomfortable and strange. His relief was short-lived however; Snape was soon pushing a second finger inside along with his first.

This hurt. And when Snape began to scissor his fingers inside him, Harry whimpered in pain. His body was extremely tense. Feeling the intense resistance, Snape frowned.

He said, “relax, Potter.”

Instantly some of the tension was relieved. Harry's hole went lax, allowing Snape to shove a third finger inside. Harry hissed in pain, the sense of fullness he was experiencing was unlike anything he had experienced before. Snape expanded his fingers inside Harry, brushing accidentally against Harry's spot. He moaned quietly, finally experiencing some pleasure through the pain.

Snape smirked. He withdrew his fingers and slipped out of his robes, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. He poured some lubricant on his hand and rubbed it on his flaccid penis, bringing it to full hardness. Setting the vial of lubricant down onto the floor, Snape moved to kneel on the bed.

Harry was afraid. He flinched when he felt the bed move and squeezed his eyes shut. His fists clenched around the sheets as he did so. He was not ready for this, to lose his virginity to his hated professor.

Snape asked him, “Potter, are you ready? This may hurt.”

Harry paused. He wasn’t ready, but what choice did he have? He could feel his cock hardening from the effects of the potion, feel his body screaming to be touched. Finally, he nodded.

“Good. Do try not to scream.”

Snape lined up his cock and began to push it into Harry's tight heat. He moaned as he felt Harry's body clamp down on his member like a vise. He could feel Harry's body reshaping itself around him.

Harry whimpered. It felt like a rock was stabbing his insides. When Snape began to thrust Harry let out a pained groan at each moment.

Snape knew that Harry needed to orgasm with him to neutralize the poison’s effects. Harry's hips jerked back when he felt Snape’s hand curl around his weeping prick and moaned when he began to stroke his member. 

Angling his thrusts and pushing in shallowly, Snape began to search out Harry's prostate. When he finally found it, Harry let out a scream. That actually felt good! Snape began to hammer away at it, making Harry’s cock drool precum. It still felt like he was being split open, but the pleasure was fast outstripping the pain. He was moaning continuously now and Snape smirked.

“Enjoying this, Potter?”

Harry silenced. For a moment he had forgotten who it was doing this to him, lost in the pleasure. He felt sick.

“Shut up and fuck me, Professor.” Harry bit out finally.

Snape chose not to berate the boy for his language, instead choosing to thrust deeper. He still brushed along Harry’s prostate with each movement. He forced himself in as deep as he could, destroying Harry’s muscle’s resistance. He pushed in again, and again, and again getting faster each time. His strokes of Harry’s prick grew faster and faster until Harry could no longer hold back his moans.

Finally, Harry reached his climax. His hole clenched hard around Snape’s prick, spasming quickly. His breathing hitched and he let out a loud groan. Feeling Harry’s passage clamp down on him, Snape’s hips stuttered. He leaned forward and bit down on Harry’s neck to silence himself as he released, causing Harry to jerk in pain.

It was over. When his prick began to soften once more Snape pulled out, a strand of cum clinging to the head. Harry’s formerly virgin hole gaped open slightly, the rim an angry red. Harry collapsed onto the bed, spent. He no longer felt the burning desire to be claimed, instead being filled with feelings of shame and sadness. Snape pulled back, stepping neatly off the bed. He cast a cleaning charm over them both, leaving no traces behind of their activities. 

He walked over to his clothes, knelt down to pick them up, and slipped them on over his head. As he was buttoning up the top of his robes Harry turned over to look at him, blinking tiredly. He watched Snape finish doing up his robes and walk back behind his desk.

Finally, Harry said, “so what now?”

“Now, Mr. Potter, you get out of my office. Detention tomorrow at six for wasting my time. We shall discuss the bond then.”

Harry rolled off the bed onto his feet. He winced at the tenderness of his open hole and moved gingerly to his robes. He pulled them on as quickly as he could and did up the buttons, hands shaking. They were askew. 

Harry hugged his arms around himself and stormed out of the room. Snape could not see the tear that dropped from Harry’s eyes as he left. When the door swung shut, Snape vanished the bed and sank back onto his chair with a groan. He knew that his life has just become complicated once more.

Harry stomped through the dungeons, blinking back tears. He walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence and snapped out the password to the Fat Lady. Ron and Hermione looked up from the cushy armchairs by the fire and rushed towards Harry. Hermione pulled him into a hug and asked, “are you okay, Harry? You’ve been gone a long time.”

“Yeah, what did Snape do to you?”

Harry shook his head.

“I’m going to bed. See you later.”

“But Harry,” Hermione said, “ it’s the middle of the afternoon. What’s wrong?”

Harry shook his head then said, “later. I’m tired, Hermione.”

Harry walked away from his concerned friends in silence, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other wordlessly, obviously concerned, but let him retreat up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you want.

Harry snapped his curtains shut and flopped down on his bed. He grabbed his pillow and silently screamed into it, then flung it against the headboard.

“Are you enjoying this, Potter?” Harry muttered under his breath. “I can’t believe this. He sat up, wincing at the sting of his backside.

‘I’m bonded?’ Harry thought, ‘to Snape of all people? Seriously, Snape?’

He folded his knees and crossed his arms over them, burying his face. He did not even know what bonding was. Sure, he went to Bill and Fleur’s bonding ceremony, but from what Snape said it seemed that there was much more to it than the service implied. He frowned. Did this mean he was married to Snape?

Sure, Snape turned out to be a hero and almost died for Harry during the war. And he was a great man. But that did not change the fact that he was a complete and utter arse, even after the war was over. He may not be overtly hostile to Harry anymore, but he never missed an opportunity to belittle his intelligence.

‘We can’t be married.’ He thought, trying to convince himself. ‘Snape must be wrong about the bond.’

‘But,’ a treacherous voice said in his head, ‘when Snape ordered you around you obeyed straight away. Before you could even think about disobeying.’

‘But that’s just me doing what needs to be done!’

Harry sighed. He flopped down on the soft crimson bed once more, squeezing his eyes shut. He did not know what to do.

‘I’ll see Snape tomorrow. That way at least I can find out more.’

Harry lay there for a long time. Ron came up and asked him to go to supper with him and Hermione, but Harry just ignored him. He was trying to sleep, but the memories of his encounter with Snape kept running through his mind. The ache in his arse did not help matters. It was long after Harry heard the other boys prepare for bed and the room darkened that Harry finally drifted off.

The next morning, Harry woke up early, emerging from a dream. It featured Snape of course, and Harry was disturbed to realize that his cock was half hard in his jeans. He slipped off of his bed and padded into the washroom. He went up to the sinks and splashed his face with cold water. He shivered. 

Grabbing a towel from the pile, Harry stripped slowly. He left his clothes in a heap on the floor. He turned on the shower and cold water blasted him. Shivering as the stream soaked him, Harry’s erection soon faded. He turned up the temperature of the water until it was practically scalding and began to wash himself.

As he rubbed shampoo into his unruly hair, Harry thought that things might not be quite as bad as he thought earlier. Even if he was bonded, he and Snape could just go on ignoring each other, right? After Hogwarts they could go their separate ways and Harry could just live his life normally.

‘Or almost normally,’ Harry thought gloomily, ‘if what he says is true, there’s no chance now of me getting back together with Ginny.’

Ginny had broken up with him a few months back. They had drifted apart after being separated for so long and, while Harry wanted a chance for things to change, Ginny wanted to move on. She was dating some Hufflepuff seventh year girl now.

‘Not that it matters.’

Harry rinsed the soap out of his hair and began to scrub his body. He took extra care with his arse. Even though Snape had removed the traces of their encounter, he still felt unclean. But no amount of scrubbing took that feeling away.

Harry soon stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. He picked up his clothes and wandered back into the dormitory. He opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas which he quietly slipped into. He lay back down on his four-poster bed, staring up at the blank ceiling.

‘There’s got to be a way to remove it. Surely witches and wizards would be able to divorce.’

Harry drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Harry was woken up by Ron shaking him.

Ron said, “come on Harry; you missed dinner; you can't miss breakfast as well.”

Harry groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He said, “coming, Ron.”

He dressed quickly, pulling his school robes on over his head. He grabbed his bag and joined Ron who was waiting by the door, tapping his foot restlessly. They walked down the stairs together in silence. Hermione was waiting at the foot of the stairs for them.

She said, “took you long enough!”

“Sorry,” Ron said, pecking her cheek. “This lug was still asleep.”

“Well we better hurry up, or we won’t make it to breakfast.”

They walked out of the nearly empty common room. Hermione was staring at Harry, concerned about his silence. Harry did not even notice, too caught up in his thoughts. They made it to the great hall before long.

Ron sat down on the benches and grabbed at the food, shoveling it onto his plate. Hermione looked at him in disgust and sat down beside Harry. Harry just grabbed a slice of toast, nibbling at it absentmindedly.

“Harry,” she asked, taking some of the eggs from the tray, “what happened?”

Harry froze, hunger gone. He looked at Hermione and said, “nothing.”

“But you were gone a long time and came back so upset. What did Snape say to you?”

“Nothing, Hermione. He just gave me an antidote and healed my burns. He was a real bastard about it too. I have a detention tonight.”

Hermione nodded slowly, clearly not believing Harry. She watched as Harry set down his barely touched piece of toast. He glanced down at his watch and groaned. 

“We better get a move on, or we’ll be late for Herbology.”

Ron shoveled the last of his food into his mouth and nodded. They stood up and exited the Great Hall, shivering as they walked through the snow to the greenhouses.

The day went by slowly. Harry barely spoke to his friends at all, and by supper time they had given up on trying to get him to talk to them. Fortunately for Harry, their teachers kept them busy with work, forcing him to remain focused rather than brood. Harry's mind kept returning to thoughts of the bond regardless.

At lunch time, Harry saw Snape sitting at the head table. Harry stared at him, wondering what Snape was thinking about all of this. When Snape turned to face him and sneered, raising an eyebrow. Harry flushed and looked down.

Hermione noticed this but said nothing. She told Harry and Ron that she needed to go to the library and left them, food left unfinished. Harry did not think much of this, too distracted to care. He was too busy worrying about what Snape was going to do to him that night.

At five to six, Harry was standing outside of Snape’s office. He took a deep breath and glanced at his watch. ‘Still a few minutes more,’ Harry thought to himself. ‘Here’s what I have to do. One, ask Snape what the hell bonding is. Two, tell Snape that there is no way in hell that I am going to be married to him. And three…’

Harry sighed. He ran his fingers through his mussed hair. ‘I need to find out how the hell this happened.'

At a minute to six, Harry heard Snape’s drawl. He said, “come in, Potter.”

Harry squared his shoulders and entered the chilled office.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Not sure how long this is going to be yet. Please review if you want!


End file.
